


Hoodies and Jackets

by alirxi



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Gen, based off a tumblr post, kai is big bro goals!, lloyd and nya can't stop stealing kai's hoodies and jackets, more cute sibling fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alirxi/pseuds/alirxi
Summary: Based off a Tumblr post I found!Kai can't find his hoodies...or his jackets either...do his younger siblings have anything to do with it?
Relationships: Kai & Nya (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon & Kai, Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya, Lloyd Garmadon & Nya, Lloyd Garmadon/Kai, Lloyd Garmadon/Nya
Kudos: 95





	Hoodies and Jackets

_Where could they be?_ Kai scratched his head in confusion. His hoodies and jackets had been mysteriously disappearing out of nowhere. He was heading out to the arcade with Jay, and it was pretty chilly outside.

Sighing, the red ninja went around the Monastery. He got the same response from everyone, "I don't have em'". His eyes wandered to the sleeping kitten on Zane's bed. Oh no, what if Stuffins ripped them up?!

He couldn't have though. Sure, Kai didn't get along with the kitten, but they had a mutual agreement; Stuffins stays out of Kai's way if Kai brings him fish on a daily basis.

Although, there were two people he hadn't asked yet. He hadn't seen Lloyd or Nya all day. Weren't they playing video games or something?

As Kai made his way through the hallway, he noticed the living room was eerily silent. Pushing open the double doors, he flicked on the lights, "Hey, double troubles, have you seen my-" he paused as he stared at the sight in front of him.

There, on the sofa, he saw Nya and Lloyd slumped on the sofa, fast asleep, leaning on each other, light snores emitting from the both of them. And they were wearing Kai's hoodies and jackets. He then noticed his other hoodies and jacket strewn across the floor. Chuckling, he picked them up and looked at his younger brother and sister. The jackets and hoodies were frigging massive on them! It was actually pretty adorable. After snapping a few pictures, he disappeared to the store room, and later returned with a big red fuzzy blanket.

He gently laid it over the two, and ruffled their heads, "Sleep well, you two,"

He crept out of the room, switching off the lights as he did so.

Either way, they'd be waken up when the others come in to play video games...or when dinner was ready.

**Author's Note:**

> So....YA!
> 
> okie idk what to say so...BAIII
> 
> Love, Ali <3


End file.
